destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
The Promethean Code
The Promethean Code is a story mission in Destiny: The Taken King. It takes place in Old Russia, Earth and is the sixth mission in the quest The Taken King. Objectives *Enter the Warmind Bunker *Find the Codes *Access the Warmind *Explore the Mine (Hunger Pangs quest only) *Defeat the Taken (Hunger Pangs quest only) Transcript {Loading Screen} *'ERIS MORN': Stealing from Rasputin. You are entering a world you do not understand. *'CAYDE-6': Oh, don't worry about her, Guardian. She's still mad about what you did to her ship. We need cloaking tech to slip past the Taken and the Warmind bunker's got the code we need. {Gameplay} *'GHOST': After all this time, how can we be sure Rasputin has the code? *'CAYDE': I already stole it once. Used my last copy making that stealth drive you blew up. Eh, it was getting old anyway. The Guardian heads into Bunker RAS-2. *'GHOST': I haven't had much luck breaching Rasputin's security. *'CAYDE': You've got the same bypass frequency that got me inside. *'ERIS': He will protect his domain. The doors open for the Seraphim Vault open, and the Guardian heads inside. *'GHOST': More interdimensional goo. The Taken are here. *'CAYDE': What? Not possible. We sealed the complex after the Omnigul breach. *'GHOST': Cayde, look at this. *'CAYDE': Oh, that does look bad. Okay, so if you see 'em, uh, just shoot 'em. How did they even get in there? *'ERIS': The Taken are not bound by terrestrial constraints. *'CAYDE': Yeah, I'll bet they'll be constrained by terrestrial bullets. Taken appear within the vault, attacking the Guardian. If the Guardian sends the Ghost to scan the door to the control room: *'GHOST': Cayde, your bypass codes aren't getting us through these doors. *'CAYDE': Omnigul's screams have already been silenced. There's nothing in there but bad memories. *'ERIS': Rasputin will give only what you need. Nothing more. *'CAYDE': Don't worry. The good stuff is below you. Keep moving. The Guardian continues through to Bunker WAR-4 and encounters more Taken. If the Guardian sends the Ghost to scan a nearby computer station: *'GHOST': Some kind of monitoring station. *'CAYDE': It's a surveillance port for the weapons test lab on the other side of the glass. There was an attempt to co-opt early Fallen technologies. Not tremendously successful by most reports. The Guardian continues. *'GHOST': I can't believe the Taken can track us so easily. Oryx really does hate us! *'CAYDE': Which is exactly why we're here. We need those cloaking codes. The Guardian enters The Mine, where they encounter more Taken. If the Ghost scans a nearby red computer monitor: *'GHOST': This was the first station to come back online after the Collapse. Shortly after that, Rasputin regained control over the entire facility. But it all started here. Maybe Rasputin didn't wake himself? The Guardian continues through the rest of The Mine, encountering Taken along the way. If the Ghost scans a monitor along the way: *'GHOST': It took simultaneous retinal scans at each of these four stations to get beyond this point. The Log shows access was granted multiple times over the span of hundreds of years using the same pairs of eyes. Either the eyes belonged to early Guardians or something kept them preserved. If the Ghost scans the piece of machinery in the next room: *'GHOST': Oryx views Rasputin as a threat. If we could gain control over his reach and wake all of the Warmind systems, we would see everything the Hive have hidden from us. No wonder they want Rasputin destroyed. The Guardian enters Rasputin's main computer room. The Guardian encounters more Taken and kills them. *'CAYDE': All right, see what you can pull out of Rasputin. There's a joke there somewhere. The Guardian sends the Ghost to the monitors. *'GHOST': These cryptosystems follow no logic I understand. I'm not sure it can be modified to work on a Guardian. *'CAYDE': Where do you think Bladedancers got their cloaking ability? (The next sentence is not spoken, but can be viewed in the subtitles) Grab the codes, I'll upload my modifications. *'ERIS': If the Vanguard are satisfied, we can finally end this. Return to the Moon. Steal Crota's soul. {Mission Ends} Alternatively, if the Guardian is attempting this mission on the Heroic difficulty as part of the Hunger Pangs quest, the floor panel dislodges, leading the Guardian further below. *'GHOST': Wasn't me! *'CAYDE': You cracked the Voluspa protocol? I've been trying to get in there for years! How did you...(the comms signal starts to fade) Hello? Guardian? Guard... *'GHOST': We lost him. Well, may as well have a look around. The elevator stops. A second door opens up from the other end, and Taken step out. *'GHOST': Great. Hope we get some better pants out of this. The Guardian kills the Taken enemies and receives an Essence of the Feast. {Mission Ends} References Category:The Taken King Story Missions